Seto Creepieness
by Chaotic Demon
Summary: Hmm... Where should I begin? Basically, this story is based off of a very disturbing image I got of Seto Kaiba, of all things, cooing! I had to write this fic in order to get it out of my head so I didn't have nightmares about it. Be forewarned.
1. Crazed Authoresses Strike Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: I realize that this is a very odd concept and is actually quite frightening, but it came to me at 10:30 at night as I was trying to go to sleep. Prepare to be weirded out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a bad day. Mokuba sat impatiently at the side of his brother's hospital bed, wondering what would happen. They had been at the park only a few hours before. They were sitting under the shade of a tree, when, suddenly, an inconsiderate authoress in disguise (A/N: Heh heh heh...) hit the eldest Kaiba over the head with the largest mallet in her Mallets of the World collection possessed. Needless to say, Seto was knocked out cold. An ambulance came to take him to the hospital several minutes later, where a doctor told Mokuba that his brother might have temporary brain damage (A/N: Is this even possible? If it isn't, then too bad. I need it to exist in some form or another for this story to work...) when he woke up. But, worst of all, the demented authoress chick didn't even help get Seto to the hospital or say she was sorry. She just pocketed her mallet while she mentioned something about getting the idea out of her head before she had nightmares about it. Then she saw Bakura, started drooling, and went off to stalk him with hearts in her eyes. "Stupid authoress' and their dumb fan fics," he muttered. (CD: Mokuba, you may rank in my top 2 favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, but you will pay for this...)(Mokuba: Why are you blaming it on me?! You were the one who put the words in my mouth!)(CD: *blink* Oh yeah...)(Mokuba: *sigh*)

No sooner had this utterance left his lips the his brother started stirring. Mokuba's eyes lit up at the prospect of his brother's awakening and he leaned over him, placing his hands on the edge of the bed. Seto's eyes fluttered open. "Seto!" the little hedgehoggish-haired child cried, tears of joy welling in his eyes. The head of the Kaiba Corporation blinked, looked at Mokuba, and smiled a great big smile. Mokuba just stared and blinked. Seto Kaiba and giant grins don't mix. 

The said brother didn't appear to notice the discontinuance (Mokuba: *blink blink* That's actually a word?!)(CD: Apparently... Speaking of words, my math book used the word 'betweenness' which actually isn't a word at all.)(Mokuba: And now back to your regularly scheduled scarefest.) in his little brother's expression of joy. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the younger sibling in a rather maternal hug. Mokuba's eyes grew bigger. This strange person couldn't be his rather stoic older brother! He would have pushed the 'stranger' away from him, if he hadn't been utterly paralyzed by a potent mixture of confusion and rage at the authoress with a dash of fear. The 'Seto imposter' cried out in a very unSeto-like voice, "Mokuba! My darling little brother! You haven't the faintest idea how glad I am to see you!" Mokuba remained still, as if he had been cryogenically frozen, or was one of those volcanic mummies from Pompeii, or had been poisoned and stuffed, like in that one story I read in 6th grade. Or, to use a commonly used metaphor, he stood as if he was made of stone. Yep. Today was a very bad day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The reason that this story is classified as Humor/Horror is due to a conversation I had with DC. It went something like this:

CD: ...Anyway, so that's what happens. Should I classify it as 'horror' or 'humor'?

DC: Um... How about 'stupidity'?

CD: Unfortunately, that isn't one of the genre choices.

DC: What about 'other'?

CD: I don't think that's one of my options, either.

DC: Aw... they should be...

CD: What if I classify it as 'humor' AND 'horror'?

DC: That'll work.


	2. oO Oo

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else that may pop up.

A/N: OMG!!! I have 2 reviews already!! I feel so loved!! I'm so happy, I think I'll reply to my 2 reviews right now!

Angel Reaper: Actually, Seto's one of my favorite characters. I just happen to like torturing him! ^__^ Also, it will get a lot creepier later on…

Misura: Thanx! ^________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________^

A/N2: Okay. This is really creepy! I caught the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! this morning. And, according to my little bro, who had watched the beginning part of the episode, there was a character called Noah! That's my little brother's name! My little brother is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! There were so many fanfic ideas swarming around in my head that I got a headache! 

A/N3: This chapter is gonna be very short. It's basically just one of the creepiest things that I can have Seto-kun do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba was sitting in his room moping about the change in his older brother. It had now been a week since the last chapter of the fic. After hours of discussion, the only thing that the doctors could tell him was that Seto was suffering a temporary personality change. (CD: Dude! That sounds like an Entmoot!)(Mokuba: I want my big brother back! T__T) He snorted. He could have told them that! Mokuba sighed as he prayed to Re, Isis, Osiris, Horus, Seth, Anubis, Thoth, Amon Re, and any other god that might have been listening that his brother got better soon. He was starting to remind him of Té a(sp?)… But, little did he know that Chaotic Demon had managed to trick Re into telling her his real name. (Mokuba: *blink* What does Re's real name have to do with anything?)(CD: It's magic. If he tells it to anyone they instantly become stronger than him. That's how Isis and Horus got to be the strongest gods in all of Egyptian mythology.)(Mokuba: …and you found out his real name…)(CD: Yep!)(Mokuba: …we're all doomed…)(CD: ^__^) 

Mokuba continued to mope until he heard something coming from Seto's room. Intrigued and somewhat frightened, he slipped out of his room and snuck over to his older brother's room, the Mission Impossible song playing in his head all the while. (CD: *covers ears with hands* Oww… so loud…)(Mokuba: What are you talking about? I'm thinking it, remember?)(CD: Yeah, but… You think loudly!)(Mokuba: *turns away from her* just ignore her just ignore her just ignore her…) Cautiously, he cracked the door open. The sight that greeted him rooted him to the spot where he stood. (CD: THE ENT'S ARE COMING!!!!!)(Mokuba: I think it may be time for you to get a new room. One with padded walls…)(CD: *eyes widen* Oooh! Padded walls!) This was worse than that time 2 days ago, when he found his brother prancing around the house, feather duster in hand, doing ballet, and singing 'A Spoonful of Sugar' at the top of his lungs. (Mokuba O.O() Where did that come from?)(CD: *shrugs* My little brother did it once.)(Mokuba: *does Rumiko Takahashi's 'ack' pose* Your whole family's insane!) It was much, much worse. The generally stoic Seto Kaiba was standing on his bed, wearing a long, blond wig and a red jumpsuit, singing along with a Brittany Spears Cd which was blaring, and doing her dance moves. After a few seconds of taking this in, Mokuba promptly fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Actually, that was longer than I thought it would be… Anyways, please review!


End file.
